Jinx and Kid Flash's First Date
by Purrplegal98
Summary: What happened between the episode "Lightspeed" and "Titans Together" to change Jinx. I thought this was sweet. Jinx X Kid Flash, obviously. I own nothing. Nada. Zip. No slash, but some Flinx fluff. Not much, but some.
1. First Date

I sighed. He was just so amazing. I turned a page in my sketchpad. How to create an image of the fastest boy alive? A still portrait wouldn't do the job. He was just too fast. It seemed unnatural. Perhaps an action picture?

Yes! That's it. I sketched a quick figure with one arm up, the other down, and one leg up, the other down. I drew the way his hair moved when he raced. The lines on his costume when yellow changed to red, the way his mask looked. I got it all. I got so involved I never noticed when he arrived.

"Hey Jinx, I think my eyes are bluer than that." Kid Flash commented. He leaned over my shoulder. I jumped. "What? You never noticed me?"

"No, I didn't. Now get out of my room!" I said. I folded up the drawing, and smacked him on the arm. "Besides, they aren't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Jinx. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but..." He paused, and looked at my floor. "Will you go on a date with me?" He whispered.

"Yes. Friday night, at 8. Meet me at the café downtown. Now get out of my room!" I glared. He got the hint. Kid Flash raced away.

I looked at the floor. He'd left me a red rose. I sighed, and put the rose in a vase with the others. At this rate I'd never run out of roses.

* * *

Friday came fast. I told the HIVE 5 I was taking the night off. And that I'd kill anyone who went in my room. The usual stuff.

I put on my best dress. I'd made it myself. I let my hair down. It came to my back. I put one of the roses in my hair. I froze a pair, and made earrings. Time to go. I went out the window. Boys could be so immature, and I did NOT want the HIVE 5 to see me in a fancy dress. Especially See-More. The poor boy had a major crush on me.

I walked over to the Coffee Stop café. It was cheesy, but sweet. Outside, Kid Flash stood with a lily. I stopped a few feet from him. I raised my eyebrow. "A lily? What happened to the roses?"

"I thought you might be tired of them. But I guess not." He held it out. "You still want it?"

"Of course I do, nitwit." I put it in my hair beside the rose. I linked my arm with his. "Now let's go get some food. I'm hungry." Kid Flash grinned.

"Sure, Jinx." We walked through the doors. I got a hot chocolate and a croissant. He got one of everything, and a coffee. I shook my head. How did he pay for his food?

"Oh, hero work pays pretty well. Plus a government discount for everything." Said Kid Flash. I realized I'd said my question out loud. He sat down, and proceded to eat everything.

"Are you sure coffee's a good idea, KF?" I asked. "You have a lot of energy as it is…"

"I've got a high metabolisim. I don't eat this much for fun. I could starve if I don't eat a lot." Kid Flash said around his sandwich.

I rolled my eyes. He had worse manners than Mammoth. And that was saying something. I sipped my hot chocolate. I loved the hot chocolate here. It was amazing. I think they added cinnamon to the mix.

Then something crashed next door. I looked. The HIVE 5 was stealing from parking meters again. "Back in a flash." said Kid Flash. He put his second sandwich down. He zipped out the door.

I stood at the window. Kid Flash was beating the crap out of my team. Easily. I sat down, and resumed drinking my hot chocolate. Then I heard a loud crash. Mammoth had hit Kid Flash over the head with a street lamp. I gasped. I had to do something. But the HIVE 5 couldn't know... I had it. Snapping my fingers, I caused a minor earthquake, centered on them. They all fell down. I snapped again, and they where tied up.

Kid Flash sat up, and shook his head. He stood up, and walked around in a circle for a bit. When he stopped being dizzy, he noticed the damage, and the HIVE 5.

I looked away. I was a traitor. But I had felt ...good when I took my team down on my own.

Kid Flash raced over. He put an arm around me. "Well done Jinx." He whispered. "You're the hero tonight."

I sighed. "No. I'm a traitor. But is it always so fun to stop crime?"

"Sometimes it is. And sometimes it sucks." said Kid Flash. "Why not try it?" He dragged me back to our table. "Now come on. We've got to finish our date."


	2. Questions

The rest of the week past in a flash. Everything reminded me of him, even a cheesy comercial starring a short red headed guy. The lily wilted more and more. I pressed it flat, hoping to preserve it.

True fully, I was a little lonely. The rest of my team had been locked up. It would be another few weeks before they got out. One way or another... Kid Flash hadn't given me cell number either.

_"Hey, Kid Flash," I asked, "Can I have your cell number?" I asked. I threw my empty cup in the trash. I put my half-eaten croissant on the table._

_"I lost my phone last month, and I can't buy a new one." He said. Looking at my croissant, he asked "You gonna finish that?"_

_"No. You can have it," I picked it up before he dove on it, "After you tell me the real reason. You just said the government helps pay for bill, and that you get paid for catching criminals."_

_"Fine, Jinx. My mom disapproves of my 'extracurricular activities', as she puts it, and still checks my phone contacts. She also cyberstalkes me, so she knows you're a villainess. If I put your number in, or start getting calls from random numbers, she's gonna freak, and stop paying for college." He paused. "Plus, we get a limit for what we spend. College is too expensive for me to pay for on my own. Can I have the croissant now?"_

_"Fine. I get it." I tossed him the croissant, and stalked out of the café. I race home, unlocked the door, relocked it, and fell onto my bed. I started sobbing, thinking _He really doesn't care. He just wants to change me. Well, I'm not gonna change. Ever. The last thing Mother ever said to me was 'You're beautiful, Jinx. Boys will be throwing themselves at you. Don't ever change for them, no matter how much you love them.' _I intend to follow those instructions to the letter._

But as the days went by, I'd lost desire to do that. I began to wonder what life would be like if I was a heroine, and not a villainess.

Would the boys hate me for quitting? Could I stay with Kid Flash?

But then the Jinx who'd lived on the streets spoke up. Would I miss taking what I wanted, when I wanted? How could I just quit what I'd done for 10 years? What of Mother's dying wish?

I was tearing myself apart. The only thing I knew, really knew, is that I loved Kid Flash.


	3. The Conculsion

The next day, I was disgusted with myself. Crying over a guy? How did I sink so low? I picked up my fuzziest blankie, grabbed a box of sugary cereal, and turned the TV on. I sat down on the couch, and began channel surfing, before settling on the news. It was about my date. I started at the show. HOW DARE THEY!

"Kid Flash was seen downtown last night in the Coffee Stop Café," said Iris West, the TV announcer, "He went into the café with Jinx, a notorious sorceress and villainess. It can only be assumed they were on a date. A date that came to sudden stop when Jinx's team, the HIVE 5, attacked. Kid Flash managed to subdue them, thanks to a minor earthquake. He then went back to Jinx, but she ended up storming out of the café." I turned the TV off.

"All I wanted was a nice quiet date, without my past interfering." I moaned. "Why is that impossible?"

I heard crunching sounds from my left, where I'd put the cereal. Normally, I'd blame Mammoth, but he was in jail, which meant… "You! What are you doing here, Kid Flash? And what happened your costume?"

He put down the (probably empty) box of cereal. "I came to see you. And, I thought you should see me outside my costume, 'cause last night, I saw you in a different dress." He sighed. "Jinx, I'm sorry for being so rude last night. All I could think of was how easily you turned on your team, and how easily that could be me." He handed me a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Just don't call me after 8, 'k?"

"Ok." I said. I turned the paper over, grabbed my phone, and put the number in. He began snickering. "What's so funny?" I asked, allowing a bit of anger into my tone.

Kid Flash put his hands up. "A hero, going serious with a villain? Who've though?"

"Oh. That. According to the criminal underworld, Batman dates Catwoman over in Gotham." I said. I looked around. "Now that the guys aren't here, I should probably clean up their mess." I sighed. I hated being the only girl on my team SO MUCH!

Kid Flash winked. "I've got it. Back in a flash!" He zipped around, and the stopped in front of me. "All clean!"

I looked around again. It was. The mess I'd made on the couch was gone, and the whole place was almost sparkling. I was willing to be the beds where made, and the washer had something to wash. "You could work as a cleaning service. Hero Cleaning Incorporated." I smiled. "That leaves the rest of our day tanitilzingly free. Want to go to the park?"

"Definatly. You're just missing one thing." Said Kid Flash. He raced off, and came back with a rose. I put it in my hair. And we walked off.

The End

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked it, cause I liked writing it. Please review, it makes my day. **

**If it isn't too much trouble, please sign these two petitions to stop Critics United and change the site rules:**

**www . change petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2**

** petitions/fanfiction -net-stop-the- destruction-of-fanfiction-net**


End file.
